Makoto x Haruka
by Bakai Yamato
Summary: Hanya kisah kencan singkat Makoto dan Haruka yang diakhiri dengan lamaran/fanfic untuk Minato Aoka-san :3


Nyahooo dis penpik is for Aoka-dattebayo :V Pairing utama MakoHaru, mungkin nyerempet pairing lain/heh/ genre : humor, romance. Warn : Shounen-ai, OOC, GaJe-ness, typo(s)

Free- bukan milik author :V Fanfict by Bakai_Yamato

Kekkon shite kudasai?

.  
.

Pagi hari yang tidak terlalu cerah juga tidak terlalu gelap (lah lantas gimana dong?) 4 orang ikemen keceh badhaai cetarrr membahana sedang melakukan suatu olahraga air yang sering dikenal berenang.

Di ruang ganti..

"Hey Nagisa! apa-apaan celana renangmu itu! ada gambar pororo nya.. kau mau balik jadi anak-anak?" Kata Rei, padahal celana renangnya sendiri kupu-kupu, warna pink pula. "Suka-suka aku dong! aku kan no.1 fans pororo de litel pinguin! Haru-san juga gambarnya lumba lumba!" bantah Nagisa sambil memajukan bibirnya. uuuh tampangnya udah moe banget bahkan Rei udah malu-malu dugong(?).

"Hei kalian berdua... cepatlah atau kutinggal kalian." Kata Haruka yang udah siap nyebur, dengan poker-faced sambil megangin handuk. "Mako sudah ke kolam sebaiknya kita juga cepat kesana atau Kou akan menghukum kita." selesai mengatakan itu Haruka segera pergi meninggalkan 2 makhluk tadi.

Di kolam renang sekarang sudah lengkap 4 makhluk yakni lumba-lumba(Haruka), paus pembunuh(Makoto), Pinguin unyu(Nagisa), dan kupu-kupu bences#Plak(Rei).. dibimbing oleh sang manajer a.k.a manusia bergigi runcing bak silet- Kou. Kou nampaknya sedang menikmati fanservice pagi hari- sampai mimisan. Haru sedang latihan dengan Mako dan Rei sedang bergulat(?) dengan Nagisa.

-sisi MakoHaru-

"Hei Mako, gaya lipan tuh gimana ya."Kata Haruka memulai percakapan. "Ah, maaf Haru-cchi aku taunya gaya monyet ^^"Kata Makoto sambil senyum 10 jari(?)."Yasudah, kita latian gaya babon(?) aja yoo" kata Haruka kepada Makoto dan dijawab dengan senyuman temvan- kelewat tamvan -dan anggukan lalu mereka latihan beberapa gaya hewan di kebun binatang.

-sisi ReiNagi-

"Oey Nagisa! celanamu itu beli di bazaar anak-anak kan!? Aku tahu itu karena aku melihatmu waktu itu!" Sahut Rei dengan nada nyindir. "Me-memangnya kenapa kalau iya!? lagipula bagaimana Rei-san bisa tahu?!" Kata Nagisa dengan wajah memerah. "Asal kau tahu Nagisa..." Rei sengaja memberi jeda sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Nagisa, menyebabkan pria bertubuh shouta itu tegang...

"AKU ITU TEMPE BUKAN TAHU!"

...

Awkward...  
Dan mereka masih bertengkar dengan topik yang GaJe seperti warna kolor(?) yang Nagisa beli di pelelangan barang bekas kemarin.

-sisi Kou-

masih menikmati fanservice dari orang-orang kece badhai cetarrrrr membahana sampai hampir kehabisan darah.

~oOo~

Matahari sudah berada di atas kepala, suasana panas menyengat ditambah penampakan tubuh 4 ikemen yang masih basah karena baru selesai berenang, berhasil membuat Kou tewas ditempat karena kehabisan darah.

"Ayo kita berangkat, Makoto."  
"Ok Haru-cchi, minna! kami pergi dulu^^"

Makoto dan Haruka pun pergi meninggalkan tempat latihan renang dan berencana mau mengadakan kencan/ciieeee/. Mereka pergi ke suatu cafe langganan Makoto untuk beristirahat sejenak. Makoto memesan es cappuchino dengan makanan sampingan blueberry muffin sementara Haruka memesan vanila milkshake /author ngiler waktu ngetik ini :"V/.

Suasana masih canggung, tidak ada yang berniat untuk memulai pembicaraan. Makoto tampak sedang menyesap cappuchinonya sementara Haruka masih mengaduk-aduk mikshakenya sambil malu-malu kucing(?).

"Haru-cchi, kikitai koto ga arundesu ga?" tanya Makoto *author lagi mode wibu lol :V*  
"N-nani? Mako-kun..?" jawab Haruka dengan logat agak gagap. kalo di anime, mukanya haru tuh kayak ada rona merah di bawah matanya trus ada suara 'doki-doki'

Makoto berdesah panjang, menyiapkan kejantanannya- eits ambigu :V, maksudnya mempersiapkan mental untuk menanyakan suatu hal yang sepertinya penting. Degup jantungnya lagi main pacuan kuda(?), dia pun menggenggam sebuah kotak kecil di saku jaketnya, lalu...

"A-ano! Haru-cchi!"  
"H-hhai'?"  
"k-ke..ke..KEDONDONG BUAH PENUH BERKAH? IYAHAHAHAHA..?!"

.

"HE?!" Haru shock OOC melihat semenya/seme ndasmu/ ngomong gak karuan yang diduga juga OOC bahkan author pun OOC dan semua chara free pun OOC melihat MakoHaru OOC dan semua orang di dunia ini OOC melihat fic ini menampilkan sebuah OOC yang paling OOC.. (readers ngerti? ngga? author juga sama :V)

-Makoto POV-

'S-siaal, Haru pasti berpikir aku itu kedondong lovers(?) cih... meski sudah sedikit mencairkan suasana dan mengumpulkan mental kuat-kuat namun mengapa raga ini belum bisa mengatakannya ya tuhaaan... Kami-sama onegaishimasu..'

Baik, kucoba lagi.

"A-ano, Haru-cchi, kau mau ke taman? s-sepertinya cuacanya bagus buat jalan-jalan.." (Author : Siang bolong lu ajak jalan-jalan? palelu cuaca bagus :V yang ada ntar lu jadi orang negro lol :V | Makoto : Diem aja lu author berengsek *pasang mode ikemen*| Author : Kamvret lu najis *nosebleed*)

'Uugh,, kenapa belum ada jawaban? apakah dia tercengang karena baru tahu bahwa aku itu kedondong lovers(?), ayolah Haru... katakan iyaa, KATAKAN IYAA?' (jadi mirip si Dora de eksplorer sumvah :V)

-Haruka POV-

...

...

'AKU MAU, MAKOTO-KUN BAWA AKU KEMANAPUN KAU PERGI KYAAA~'

"B..boleh, terserah Mako saja.." Hanya itu yang kujawab, dapat kulihat wajahnya berseri-seri dan dia segera menarik tanganku setelah berbicara sebentar pada pelayan.

-Normal POV-

Makoto masih memegang tangan Haruka dan mereka berjalan menuju taman, mereka masih diem-dieman lalu mereka pun duduk di sebuah kursi taman di dekat danau. Disana tampak bunga-bunga teratai yang mekar dan ada beberapa angsa berenang dengan anggun di air tersebut, suasana romansa itu ditambah dengan gugurnya bunga-bunga sakura dan semilir angin sepoi-sepoi menerpa wajah dua ikemen ini. Sungguh sebuah malapetaka bagi jomblo membaca ini :V #Plak *author digebuk*

"Kirei na~" Makoto tampak menikmati suasana tersebut sambil menggenggam tangan Haruka "U-um..." Haruka masih malu-malu cheetah(?) karena tangannya digenggam oleh Makoto

Suasana menjadi tenang bin damai, lalu tiba-tiba Makoto angkat suara.

"Nanase Haruka..." Makoto menundukkan kepalanya dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya "H-hai'?" Haruka sedikit takut mendengar Makoto memanggil nama lengkapnya

Seketika Makoto bangkit dari duduknya lalu bersinggah di depan Haruka sambil menyodorkan kotak kecil yang isinya ternyata cincin silver dengan permata berwarna saphire dan ada tulisan Makoto&Haruka

"ke-KEKKON SHITE KUDASAI!"

Pertanyaan dari Makoto sukses membuat Haruka shock sesaat, namun langsung berubah menjadi senyum manis Haruka- terlalu manis -lalu mengatakan...

"Hai'!"

sedetik kemudian Makoto dan Haruka pun melontarkan senyum ganteng mereka dan detik selanjutnya terdapat scene bibir bertemu bibir, para penonton yang melihat adegan tersebut ada yang sudah nosbleed dan fangirling dan beberapa lagi muntah-muntah sekaligus pingsan :V

~OWARI~

[A/N] Nyahahaha ini fic Nista banget sih Nurufufufu :V Humor gagal, Romance picisan :V, OOC dimana dimana sekalgus typo merajarela :V Silakan mengetik review bila anda berkenan :V

[OMAKE]

Sore hari yang lumayan tenang bagi seorang Rei Ryugazaki, berjalan-jalan santai sambil menenteng belanjaan dari supermarket, bermaksud ingin pulang namun...

"Permisi, apakah anda adalah tuan Ryugazaki Rei?"

Rei berpapasan dengan seseorang yang berpakaian seperti pelayan lalu karena dia merasa itu adalah namanya ia pun menjawab "Ah ya itu saya sendiri... ada apa ya?"

"Wah, kebetulan sekali tuan, tadi siang pelanggan bernama Makoto Tachibana belum membayar pesanannya, katanya tuan Rei yang akan membayarnya.. silakan ini billnya."

Rei pun mengambil bill tersebut dan wajahnya langsung berubah 180 derajat begitu melihat nominalnya "Rp.999.999?! Aku tak punya uang sebanyak itu!"

"Kalau begitu tuan harus bekerja di cafe kami selama 3 tahun untuk membayarnya, Baiklah terima kasih tuan!"

Pelayan tersebut pergi dengan sopan, sementara Rei sudah jaws drop mencoba menikmati omake nista ini/menikmati ndasmu :V/

~BENERAN OWARI :V~ 


End file.
